1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abdominal exercising device, and more particularly to an abdominal exercising device including a structure or configuration for people to comfortably rehabilitate or exercise their abdominal portion or other muscle groups and including a simplified structure or configuration that may be made or manufactured with a simplified manufacturing procedure and a decreased or reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical rehabilitation or abdominal exercising devices have been developed and provided for people to conduct or operate various kinds of exercises, and comprise a large number of the exercising devices for training or exercising their abdominal portion or other muscle groups.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,995 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,500 to McBride et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,159 to Taylor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,328 to Chiu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,547 to Liao, U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,171 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,683 to Nayebdadash, U.S. Pat. No. 8,764,617 to Teeter, U.S. Pat. No. 8,790,227 to Meister et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,900,105 to Zhu, U.S. Pat. No. 9,278,244 to Chuang et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 9,238,157 to Chuang et al. disclose several of the typical rehabilitation or abdominal exercising devices each comprising an exercising equipment or arrangement or the like disposed or attached or mounted or secured or formed or provided on the base supporting member for being actuated or operated by the user to train or exercise their abdominal portion or other muscle groups.
However, the typical rehabilitation or exercising devices comprise a complicated structure or configuration that may not be made or manufactured and may not be used for the disable persons to comfortably rehabilitate or exercise their abdominal portion or other muscle groups.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rehabilitation or abdominal exercising devices.